Koibito
by CelestialAngelofSorrow
Summary: post manga- She was afraid to feel alone again, she just couldn't have the will to live without him. How will her love reassure her that she didn't need to fear that ever again? Oneshot, InuKag- tell me if you like it, i would love to know.


_It was as though she was dying._

_Split seconds of numerous, painful flashbacks shot through her mind, very specific flashbacks that she could barely stand to remember in the first place. But right now she had no choice, her subconscious was on a rampage sent from Hell and seemed intent on slowly torturing her until all emotion left her soul._

_Each memory was a point of elevation in her sorrow, her pain, her loneliness. Each moment she spotted the two with a past she couldn't hope to compete with, whether they were kissing, hugging, or showing signs of an undying proof that they were linked, her heart fell a tiny bit more. From the very beginning, where she was tied to a tree, forced to witness her love and his past love share a passionate embrace, all the way up to how that evil infant made it a point to tell her that Inuyasha was never and will never be hers. She remembered it all._

_Every time he stepped away from her in some way, every time they argued, every moment of being frustrated to the point of tears stripped her heart a little more. Then suddenly, when it seemed as though she couldn't stand it anymore…_

_Everything stopped… and she was alone._

_It looked as though dusk had passed and the blackness of night took over fully, leaving her stranded in a meadow, all alone, except for the beautiful waterfall that was right by her side, quietly pouring into the depths of a running river that led somewhere far away, where not even Kami could tell where. On the ground, hugging her bent legs, she sighed and rested her chin on her knees. A cool breeze drifted through her jet black hair as she closed her eyes, a lone tear dripping down her moonlit face._

_All the priestess could feel was the brokenness she felt in the past fill her up. The emptiness inside was overwhelming. She silently wept, pure tears running down her face and onto the cool blades of grass under her. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, the love of her life, the one she couldn't live without: the one who could either mend the pieces or shatter her soul completely with his single stride away. Her heart re-filled with the same emptiness that she felt during those three years separated, the same loneliness and desolateness that her body absorbed. That horrid feeling that she would never see him again, and that he wasn't hers._

_She thought about the time that Inuyasha became a full demon, and felt terrible afterwards when he killed the moth demon and those bandits. She put her arms around him and thought that even though he wasn't hers, she had the right to do this, if only at times where he felt this sad. She remembered when she would constantly feel alone, but had no one to hold her like she would try to him. One of her greatest wishes was to just be held by the one who thought the world of her, only her, and although she fantasized about who would do it and how he would, he never did. _

_This feeling was almost making her suicidal; she wasn't strong enough to live the rest of her life in utter sorrow…_

_She slowly started to hear her name repeatedly coming from the waterfall, each time getting louder. She stood up and slowly edged towards the stream, 'anything was better than this', and out of desperation, she jumped into the freezing midnight blue water, the coldness engulfing her body…_

"Kagome!"

Kagome shot straight up, gasping for breath, tears running down her face. Two gentle clawed fingers cupped her chin and turned her head towards her favorite half demon, the love of her life, Inuyasha.

"Koi, are you ok? You scared me! I woke up to the smell of your tears and your ragged breaths! I've never seen a nightmare do that to you."

She looked up at him, not saying a word for a minute. Kagome just stared into his amber depths, telling herself repeatedly _I am no longer alone, he loves me with all his heart, and he deeply cares for me… he loves me._ After a minute, when he was about to say her name again, concern filling his features, she spoke.

"I'm fine, it was just a terrible dream," she lunged into his bear arms under the covers. "I love you so much; I just can't hope to live without you!" She had him in a death grip, not that he minded.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slim form, _she was so cold. _ He started to gently rub her back, giving her soft kisses, between them gently whispering into her ear, "I love you, and cannot even think of living without you either, my love. You hold my heart in your hands, and you are the most amazing woman in the world, Kami, in fact you are the most beautiful creature ever created."

Kagome was so touched by his gentle and love filled words, fresh tears were dripping from her chocolate orbs and onto his shoulder. Inuyasha pulled away and started kissing her tears way, and then fully on the lips, giving her the passionate kiss she would always dream of a few years back, but now received every time she wanted one and more. This kiss still kept her reeling, even a few months into their reunion and marriage.

When they broke apart she whispered, "I dreamt of the time where it wasn't my right to hold you, but when I always dreamt and begged you would me. I always wanted you to hold me like this, and know that only i can be held like this by you. I love it every time you embrace me, it's like I feel renewed happiness when I am in your arms."

Inuyasha smiled as he pulled her body down back on the futon with one arm, gave her one more deep kiss, then laid down back with her, holding her close.

"You were always mine, and I was always yours, it just took me so long to understand that feeling. I am so sorry for making you wait. And i am so sorry i made you feel alone and envious when i wasn't sure of my feelings towards Kikyo. I really hate myself when I see that I made you feel so alone. You aren't anymore though, and you are the only one i will hold, the only one who receives my never ending love."

Kagome returned the smile into his chest lightly kissing his muscular frame, one more tear of joy sliding down her face, "It's ok now, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, you are my desire, and now your mine, _and only mine_. I am just glad that i am the first and only one who gives you the pleasure i do. I am entitled to that."

He sighed, reveling in the feeling of being with his true love, as well as feeling bad about the hurt he constantly put her through in the past, and before they slowly drifted off to sleep once more, he muttered:

"Of course I am yours, koi. And I will never let go of you again, my angel, not ever again."


End file.
